La véritable histoire de Paul Morlock
by Cassandr
Summary: Nous connaissons toutes et tous le comportement pour le moins agressif et sadique de celui que j’appelle « le petit teigneux » et qui est mon personne préféré dans la série Kingdom Hospital : Paul. Mais à quoi ressemblait sa vie dans le monde des vivants
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : La véritable histoire du petit teigneux**

Nous connaissons toutes et tous le comportement pour le moins agressif et sadique de celui que j'appelle « le petit teigneux » et qui est mon personne préféré dans la série Kingdom Hospital : Paul. Mais à quoi ressemblait sa vie dans le monde des vivants avant qu'il n'échoue dans ces couloirs lugubres en dessous de l'hôpital ? Paul raconte…

C'est ma première fanfiction et apparemment la première en français sur le Kingdom Hospital. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !). Je prévois environ neuf chapitres qui paraîtront tous les samedis (le rythme normal commence samedi prochain !)

**Chapitre 1**

_Un jour je serai le plus grand médecin que la terre ait jamais connu. Je soignerai des maladies jusqu'à lors incurables ; je guérirai les riches comme les pauvres. Plus personne ne connaîtra la douleur…_

« Paul ? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? Tu…oh…c'est répugnant… »

Je me levai pour tenter de faire barrage à mon père afin de l'empêcher de voir mes travaux. Sauf que quand on a huit ans et que votre père mesure 1m90, ça ne sert pas à grand chose…

« Rentre à la maison tout de suite. Quand est-ce que cette manie de torturer les animaux te passera ? Il paraît que c'est de ton âge mais quand même il y a des limites ! »

« Mais je les torture pas ! Cet oiseau était déjà mort !…Je, je voulais juste voir ce qu'il y avait dans son corps ! Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un animal vivant ! Il était déjà mort…. »

« Rentre je te dis ! »

Je m'exécutai, non sans maudire intérieurement mon père. Décidément il ne comprendrait jamais rien.

Les années passaient et ma soif de connaître le fonctionnement de la vie ne cessait de croître…au grand désarroi de mes parents ! J'avais beau leur expliquer le but de mes recherches (comprendre le fonctionnement interne des êtres vivants afin de devenir un grand médecin), ils ne me comprenaient pas ; pire, plus les années passaient, plus leur expression changeait lorsqu'ils posaient leur regard sur moi. Qu'était-ce que cette lueur dans leurs yeux ? De la haine ? Du dégoût, oui, sans doute. De la peur assurément. De plus, ils imaginaient mal leur fils devenir médecin ! Un travail à la chaudronnerie, comme mon père, voilà tout ce que je pouvais espérer.

Et c'est là que j'atterris.

Le travail était dur ; je voyais des gens souffrir autour de moi. Quelle ironie du sort : moi qui voulais soulager au quotidien des gens qui seraient venu me demander de l'aide, je voyais chaque jour des gens souffrir, mourir, sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

A l'aube de mes 18 ans, je fis la connaissance d'une ravissante jeune fille. Je n'avais jamais eu beaucoup de succès auprès des filles. J'étais trop solitaire, trop repoussant peut-être dans ma passion pour l'étude de la vie, peut-être aussi mes parents faisaient-ils barrage ; quoi qu'il en soit, je fus tout de suite saisi par le charme de cette demoiselle.

Je la croisai pour la première fois dans l'usine et ce fut elle qui m'adressa la parole :

« Bonjour. Je…je suis nouvelle ici… mes parents et moi nous sommes installés dans la région et je dois voir monsieur Johnson pour un travail à l'usine. Je ….euh….je suis un peu perdu, est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer ou se trouve son bureau s'il te plaît ? »

« Je….oui…bien sûr ! » J'étais subjugué par sa beauté. c'était une déesse, un ange, elle n'avait rien à faire sur terre, sa place était dans un paradis enchanteur ; pourtant, elle avait atterri en enfer où elle demandait une place. « Je vais t'y conduire, suis-moi. Je m'appelle Paul Morlock. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Emily Watson. »

Emily. Son prénom résonnait dans ma tête tandis que la conduisais auprès du directeur de l'usine.

« Merci beaucoup Paul. J'espère que nous nous reverrons ! me dit-elle avec un sourire enchanteur. »

« Oui moi aussi je l'espère. »

Et nous nous revîmes en effet très rapidement. J'appris qu'elle avait été affectée à un poste qui nous donnait l'occasion de nous voir très souvent.

…à suivre (suite samedi 04/03/06)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Au départ simple camaraderie, notre amitié se renforça au fil des semaines pour devenir un amour sincère et profond. Souvent, après nous être croisés toute la journée, nous nous donnions rendez-vous dans une vieille grange abandonnée. Là, nous imaginions un monde meilleur ou la souffrance et le malheur n'existaient pas. Nous réinventions nos vie. Elle était une artiste admirée et adulée, tandis que moi, son époux, était un médecin réputé.

« Tu t'intéresses donc tant que ça à l'anatomie ? » me demanda-t-elle un soir.

Je la regardai d'un air surpris. Elle me posait cette question d'un ton détaché, sans aucun signe de dégoût ou de remontrances.

« Euh…oui. Je m'intéresse depuis tout petit au fonctionnement du corps. Je voulais être médecin….pff…c'était un rêve d'enfant, regarde ou je suis à présent ! »

« Pourquoi ne demande-tu pas au docteur, euh…je ne me souviens plus de son nom…celui qui exerce en ville, si tu peux être son assistant ? »

Je ris. Un rire sans joie.

« Son assistant ? Pourquoi le docteur Gottreich voudrait de moi pour assistant ? Je n'ai pas fait d'étude, je suis issu d'une classe ouvrière, je…pff…et puis ce docteur a une drôle de réputation. On dit parfois qu'on se porte plus mal après être allé le voir qu'avant ! Pour tout te dire, il me fait un peu peur. »

« Ce n'était qu'une idée. »

« Et je te remercie de l'avoir proposée. Tu es la première personne à qui je parle de mes passions sans que celle-ci ne soit choquée ! Il est tard ! Tu devrais peut-être rentrer. Tes parents risquent de s'inquiéter non ? »

« Mes parents ? » C'était à son tour de rire sans joie. « Ma mère ne sait même pas que j'existe et mon père… ».

Elle avait l'air triste.

« …mon père », continua-t-elle « est un homme violent et qui ne se fera pas de souci pour moi ne t'inquiètes pas !… ».

Je la pris dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Mes parents quant à eux n'étaient pas fâchés de ne pas me voir souvent. Pour eux, plus j'étais loin d'eux, mieux c'était.

« Tu n'as jamais imaginé faire tes recherches sur un corps humain ? » demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Un humain ? »

« Oui, dans les écoles de médecine ils dissèquent des hommes ! »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas dans une école de médecine malheureusement voudrais-tu que je travaille sur un corps humain ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Si jamais je meurs, je te donne la permission et même l'ordre d'ouvrir mon corps pour voir comment c'est là-dedans ! » dit-elle d'un ton détaché.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Et quand bien même cela arriverait, je serais incapable de toucher à un de tes cheveux !….quelle horreur, rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons !… »

« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, si je meurs, je veux que tu progresse dans tes recherches…grâce à mon cadavre. »

Elle avait un ton sérieux et décidé. Moi, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Mais de toute façon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! Pourquoi tu mourrais maintenant ? Tu es jeune, en bonne condition physique… »

« On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve, c'est tout…un accident est vite arrivé. »

Je la serrai contre moi et l'embrassai. Sur le front, sur les joues, sur la bouche. Son odeur m'enivrait. Ma main, jusqu'alors au niveau de sa taille, remonta sur ses seins, puis sur son épaule. Je fis descendre les bretelles de sa robe. J'embrassai sa poitrine, si douce.

Nous fîmes l'amour.

Quelle découverte pour nous deux ! Explorer le corps de l'autre, exalter nos cinq sens dans cette union. Il n'y avait alors plus rien de sale : ni la fusion de nos deux corps, ni la grange dans laquelle nous nous trouvions qui pourtant était lugubre et délabrée, ni le monde qui nous entourait, l'usine, nos parents, nos vies. J'étais simplement là, avec un ange, qui me donnait un avant goût du Paradis.

Au petit matin, alors que je dormais encore, je la sentis se défaire de l'étreinte de mon bras et s'éclipser. Elle m'embrassa sur le front puis partit retrouver la maison ou vivait ses parents et qui lui servait de foyer.

La journée, bien que semblable à toutes les autres passées à l'usine, me parue plus supportable qu'à l'ordinaire. Sans doute était-ce la bénédiction que mon ange avait donné à mon âme qui mes donnait cette impression. Cependant, un chose me dérangeait : monsieur Lewis, le contre-maître, m'avait affecté pour la journée à un poste différent de celui que j'occupais habituellement, si bien que je ne vis pas Emily la journée. Je savais néanmoins que nous nous retrouverions le soir même comme nous en avions l'habitude.

(suite le 11/03/06)


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci beaucoup Bobylasagesse pour ton commentaire ! C'est le premier que je reçois ! C'est d'autant plus agréable que c'est ma première fanfiction._

_J'espère que la suite va te plaire, c'est une histoire que j'ai écrite "avec amour"d'autant quej'adore le perso de Paul...Et j'attends ta fanfiction avec impatience !_

* * *

J'attendais Emily depuis déjà deux heures. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter quand je la vis à dix mètres de la grange. Tout d'abord, je ne remarquai rien, j'étais heureux de la voir. Puis je vis qu'elle boitait. Ses cheveux, détachés, lui tombaient devant les yeux. Je couru vers elle, la pris dans mes bras. Sa chevelure était collée à certains endroits par…oui, c'était bien ça, du sang ! Son visage, baissé, présentait de nombreuses ecchymoses et son œil gauche était enflé et noir.

« Mon Dieu….que t'est-il arrivé, qui t'as fait ça ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer et s'effondra dans mes bras. Je la portai jusqu'à la grange, l'allongeai et renouvelai mes questions.

« Mon père. Quand je suis rentrée ce matin, j'ai fais attention à ne pas faire de bruit. Je ne voulais pas le croiser. Il aurait du dormir à cette heure là. Il aurait du dormir…»

«Il m'a demandé d'où je venais. Je lui ai répondu que ça ne le regardais pas et il a commencé à me gifler. »

Elle sanglotait en racontant ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

« Il m'a traité de traînée et de plein d'autres noms. Ensuite il m'a enfermée dans la cave… Toute la journée. Je ne suis pas allée à l'usine. Ce soir, lorsqu'il est rentré de son travail, il est descendu dans la cave et a recommencé à me frapper… Toujours plus fort. Il m'a donné un coup à la tête et je me suis évanouie…Quand je suis revenue à moi, la porte de la cave était ouverte et je me suis enfuie. Je suis venue ici directement.»

« J'ai peur Paul. Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! Partons, partons d'ici tout de suite, tous les deux. »

« D'accord » répondis-je sous le choc. « D'accord, mais nous partirons plutôt demain matin. La nuit est trop sombre ce soir ça serait dangereux de partir maintenant. Et surtout tu dois te reposer. »

Elle accepta sans discuter.

Sa tête saignait encore et elle avait quelques difficultés à se tenir debout. Je la couvris du mieux que je pu avec mon veston et la veillai toute la nuit. Malheureusement personne n'est infaillible même le plus amoureux des hommes : je m'endormi au petit matin. A mon réveil, je trouvai mon aimée plus couverte de sang que jamais, la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête ayant continuer de saigner. Lorsque je tentai de la réveiller en secouant doucement son bras, je senti que ce dernier était froid et semblait inerte.

« Tu as froid » dis-je tout haut. « Je vais voir si je ne peux pas trouver un vieux morceau de tissu ou quelque chose pour te tenir chaud. On ne peux pas faire de feu, on risque de mettre le feu à la grange. »

Je revins deux minutes après avec un vieuxcarré de toile.

Je m'agenouillai à son chevet. Elle était si pâle. Je pris sa main pour lui signifier mon retour. Elle était si froide. Je voulu la redresser légèrement. Elle était si rigide.

« Non » dis-je, commençant à comprendre l'insoutenable réalité. «Non… »

Ma douce amie, mon amour…était morte durant les quelques instants de sommeil que je m'étais accordé.

Elle était morte, j'en était sûr. J'avais suffisamment examiné de corps d'animaux morts pour le savoir.

Je me mis à pleurer. Comment tout cela avait-il pu arriver ? Son père. Son père l'avait tuée. Mais son père l'avait tuée parce qu'elle était avec moi. Après tout, peut-être mes parents avaient-ils raisons, peut-être que je n'apportais que du malheur aux gens qui m'entouraient. Non, il ne fallait pas que je parte dans un délire d'idées nuisibles. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé et pourquoi.

Emily était morte, c'était tout ce qu'il fallait avoir en tête.

_« Si jamais je meurs, je te donne la permission et même l'ordre d'ouvrir mon corps pour voir comment c'est là-dedans ! »_

Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoires. Il me semblait presque sentir son souffle dans mon oreille me murmurer doucement ces mots.

« Non » prononçais-je tout haut. « Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. »

Je caressais sa joue pâle et froide sur laquelle j'avais jadis déposé tant de baisers.

_« Je ne te demande pas ton avis, si je meurs, je veux que tu progresse dans tes recherches…grâce à mon cadavre. »_

« Non…Non… »

Je restai un long moment à la contempler. Les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur mes joues, je n'avais même plus la force de pleurer.

Soudain, je me levai et allai chercher ma sacoche dans laquelle se trouvaient mes « instruments » de dissection et que j'avais caché quelques temps auparavant dans la grange les pensant plus en sécurité que chez mes parents. Je revins auprès d'Emily et lui baisait une dernière fois les lèvres. J'ouvris ma sacoche. Pris un scalpel. Que je posai près de son corps. J'enlevai ses vêtements. Pris en main mon scalpel. Respirai une grande bouffée d'air. La tête me tournait.

Enfin, je fis une première incision. Puis une deuxième. Puis une autre J'inspectai les organes, tentai de comprendre les mécanismes du corps humain.

J'étudiais depuis un peu moins d'une heure quand j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Quelqu'un ? Oui, quelqu'un, de nombreuses personnes. Pourquoi ne les avais-je pas entendues avant ? J'étais trop pris par mes explorations.

Un homme cria : « Ils sont là ! ».

« Eh, toi, salle monstre ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma fille ? Emily, est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu… » dit le même homme.

Il me tira par les épaules pour m'écarter de sa fille. Car c'était en effet le père d'Emily. Je le reconnu au premier regard.

Il vit sa fille, massacrée ; du moins c'est comme ça qu'il l'interpréta. Des policiers l'avaient accompagné. Ils me regardaient d'un air dégoûté et presque terrifié.

Les mains pleines de sang, le visage ruisselant de larmes, celui qui un instant plus tôt était penché sur le cadavre d'une jeune fille, devais en effet faire peur.

« Ordure ! » me lança le père d'Emily. « Qu'a-tu fait à ma fille ? »

Il se jeta sur moi mais des policiers s'interposèrent. Ces derniers m'entraînèrent plus loin.

« Tu as tué ma fille ! » hurla l'homme à présent agenouillé auprès de sa fille.

« Non….Non je ne l'ai pas tuée. Elle….elle m'avais dis qu'elle me laisserait faire, elle…c'est vous qui l'avez tuée…je…c'est de votre faute !…Je…. »

« Tais-toi » intervint un policier. « Il délire, c'est un fou. Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait !…C'est…c'est un monstre ! Emmenons-le. Et estime-toi heureux qu'on ne t'abatte pas sur le champ ! »

Je voulu me dégager de l'emprise des policiers pour aller frapper le père d'Emily. Pas seulement le frapper, le tuer. Le tuer à petit feu, en le rouant de coups pour qu'il sache ce qu'avait enduré sa fille. Mais les policiers étaient trop nombreux. Ils me rattrapèrent bien vite et, pour que je me tienne tranquille, me donnèrent un coup sur la nuque, ce qui m'assomma…

(suite le 18/03/06)


	4. Chapter 4

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais de retour en ville, dans une cellule de la prison.

Les jours qui suivirent furent absolument épouvantables.

Le père d'Emily m'accusait d'avoir assassiné sa fille – ce que nul ne contestait puisque même des policiers m'avaient vu plonger mes mains dans son cadavre. Mais il m'accusait aussi de l'avoir violée, ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon cas aux yeux de ceux qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène.

J'avais beau protester, expliquer notre histoire, qui aurait pu me croire ?…

Mes parents m'avaient définitivement renié lorsqu'ils avaient appris ce qui s'était passé. En fait, le père d'Emily ne voyant plus sa fille chez lui après qu'il l'ait pourtant presque laissée pour morte dans la cave, avait fait appel à la police. Un passant avait vu Emily se diriger vers la grange et c'est comme cela qu'ils nous avaient retrouvés.

J'eus tout de même droit à un procès. Il fut vite terminé. J'étais coupable, cela ne faisait aucun doute pour personne. Cependant, on me croyait fou c'est pourquoi on hésita entre la peine de mort et l'asile récemment crée ainsi que l'hôpital dans lequel il se trouvait et dont le fameux docteur Gottreich avait la charge. Le jury qui me jugea coupable décida de me diriger vers l'asile. Cela constituait sans doute leur vengeance : ils se doutaient que l'asile du docteur Gottreich était cent fois pire que la mort.

_Il était déjà mort…._

On me conduisit à l'asile en camisole de force.

On m'installa dans une pièce lugubre, toute blanche et toute carrelée. Je devais attendre là le docteur Gottreich pour un premier entretient.

« Bonjour mon garçon » me dit-il. « Alors ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour nous retrouver ici hum ? Ah oui ! C'est toi le jeune homme qui a massacré une demoiselle en ville. » dit-il d'un ton presque blasé en lisant le dossier qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Lorsque je l'entendisprononcer ces mots, quelque chose se brisa en moi, comme si je réalisais seulement à ce moment précis tout ce qui s'était passé. Je me mis à pleurer. Mais je n'étais pas triste : les larmes coulaient toutes seules comme si elles étaient la réponse de mon corps aux récents événements. Mais moi, je n'étais pas triste, je ne ressentais plus rien, tout m'était étranger. La douleur provoquée par les liens de ma camisole, l'atmosphère lugubre de la pièce, la peur que m'inspirait le docteur Gottreich, tout ce qui était passé, présent ou futur, rien de tout cela n'avais d'importance. A partir de cet instant plus rien ne comptait. Les gens me pensaient fou avant ces événements, ils me savaient fou après mais pourtant je ne le devint vraiment qu'à partir de cet instant précis. C'était eux qui m'avaient rendu malade, dingue, maboul, fou à lier, barge, siphonné.

« Des regrets peut-être ? » demanda-t-il me voyant pleurer.

Il sourit. Un sourire sadique.

« Il est trop tard pour ça mon garçon !

Je vais t'emmener dans une autre salle ou nous te ferons passer des examens. »

Et il m'emmena dans cette salle.

L'hôpital était tout neuf et l'asile encore davantage comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt. Pourtant, cette salle portait déjà un nom bien particulier. Les patients et le personnel la surnommaient « la chambre des douleurs ».

Elle portait si bien son nom.

En guise d'examens, le docteur Gottreich me fit passer une série de tests afin d'éprouver et de mesurer ma résistance physique et psychique à la douleur. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une séance de torture…en plus vicieux : à la différence des prisonniers de guerre, les patients n'ont aucun renseignements à révéler en échange de l'arrêt des souffrances.

Goutte à goutte sur le crâne (un supplice qui est en apparence « gentil » mais qui se révèle être un des pires : le patient qui le subit des heures voire des jours devient fou…encore plus qu'avant…) Aiguilles plantées dans des nerfs Electrocutions diverses Longues heures –très longues heures- passées à être fouetté et battu de diverses façons Plaies diverses Exposition à des produits corrosifs …

La liste des traitements était longue et loin d'être exhaustive. Tous les moyens étaient bons tant qu'ils faisaient souffrir. Le docteur et ses infirmiers essayaient simplement de ne pas trop nous « abîmer »…pour pouvoir recommencer plus vite !

Etais-ce mon soudain changement d'état d'esprit ou une résistance naturelle à la douleur, toujours est-il que je passais avec « succès » les tests du docteur Gottreich. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu pour moi que j'échoue, il m'aurait sans doute tué plus rapidement, il n'aimait pas les gens peu résistants. Là, au contraire, ce bon docteur augmenta la cruauté de ses tests.

Bien sûr, plus le temps passait, plus je m'affaiblissais. Et je perdais un peu plus la raison chaque jour.

Un soir, le docteur Gottreich vint me voir dans ma cellule après une de mes « séances ».

« J'ai lu dans ton dossier que tu avais déclaré à la police avoir massacré cette jeune fille par amour de la science. Peut-tu éclairer un peu ce fait mon garçon ? » me demanda-t-il.

J'étais allongé par terre. Je ne pouvais pas bouger car mon corps était trop douloureux. Mon esprit aussi était engourdi si bien qu'il me fallut un moment pour comprendre la question du docteur.

« Je ne l'ai pas massacrée » commençais-je par dire. « Elle n'est pas morte par ma faute. Enfin….je…si en fait je l'ai tuée…mais je ne le voulais pas….si j'avais su, je serais parti avant que ma présence ne lui fasse du tort »

Le docteur s'esclaffa.

« Quelle jolie façon d'avouer que tu l'as tuée…massacrée » dit-il en insistant bien sur les mots. « Mais revenons à ma question : que veux-tu dire par « amour de la science » ? »

J'éclatais de rire.

« Oui ! Oui vous avez raison je l'ai massacrée ! »

Je riais toujours…mais des larmes coulaient une fois de plus le long de mes joues.

« Amour de la science » prononçai-je dans la plus grande détresse. « Je voulais devenir médecin quand j'étais enfant. J'ai toujours été curieux du fonctionnement du corps humain. Je ne l'ai pas tuée, du moins pas de mes mains, je l'ai disséquée. »

« Une dissection ? » répéta-t-il, surprit.

Il parut réfléchir un instant.

« Dis-moi, mon garçon, je te propose un marché. J'ai besoin d'un assistant. Si tu le désire, et en échange d'une diminution du nombre de séances d'étude de la douleur, je t'offre la place ! »

Je crus sur l'instant avoir mal compris.

« Votre assistant ? » demandai-je incrédule.

« Oui, tu m'assisteras lors de certaines séances et tu m'aideras lors de certaines études. Au début, tu ne feras qu'assister à tout cela sans intervenir bien sûr, à part pour me préparer le bon matériel et me le donner aux bons moments…mais plus tu apprendras, plus je te confierai de responsabilités !…. Qu'en dis-tu ? »


	5. Chapter 5

……« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« C'est d'accord »

Je sautais sur l'occasion. Dans la situation dans laquelle j'étais, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix : soit je disais non et j'étais sûr de mourir un jour dans les plus grandes souffrances – de plus rien ne me garantissait que ce jour fus proche et en l'attendant aucune chance de pouvoir mettre fin à mes jours étant trop surveillé…et attaché –, soit j'acceptais et j'avais l'espoir de voir ma vie s'éclairer ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Le lendemain matin, le docteur Gottreich vint me chercher lui-même dans ma cellule. Un infirmier qui l'accompagnait me délivra de ma camisole de force.

« Je pense que je peux te faire confiance maintenant mon garçon, n'est-ce pas ? » me demanda le docteur.

J'acquiesçai.

« Très bien alors mettons-nous au travail. »

Mes premières taches furent comme l'avait dit le docteur de lui présenter le matériel au bon moment lorsqu'il opérait ou soignait des patients. La vue des boucheries qu'il faisait parfois me dégoûtait mais j'avais vu suffisamment de cadavres dans ma vie pour supporter ces spectacles. De plus, j'avais désormais une vision et jugement détaché des choses.

Mon stoïcisme ne fut réellement ébranlé que lorsque le docteur Gottreich, satisfait de mon travail, me donna la responsabilité de certains travaux sur la douleur. Après avoir été la victime de ces séances de torture (et je l'étais encore parfois car le docteur me considérait comme un sujet d'étude trop intéressant pour stopper complètement ses tests sur ma résistance à la douleur), je devenais à mon tour bourreau. Plus d'une fois j'eus envie de tout arrêter, de libérer le patient, de l'aider à s'échapper….mais le docteur Gottreich n'étais jamais très loin et je redoutais plus que tout de retourner dans cette affreuse cellule et de subir la torture jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors je faisais ce que l'on me disais : je branchais le courant aux moments opportuns, j'enfonçait les aiguilles aux bons endroits, je serrais davantage les liens…Mais tout ceci ne pouvait durer longtemps. Je le savais, si je continuais à donner mon âme au Diable comme je le faisais, je ne pourrais pas y survivre. Ce n'étais pas une question de superstition, simplement ma raison m'interdisait ce genre d'actions et mon esprit et mon corps s'affaiblissaient un peu plus après chaque séance.

J'étais à deux doigts de perdre définitivement le peu de raison qu'il me restais lorsqu'une vieille connaissance entra à l'hôpital pour des crises délirante pendant lesquelles elle avait des visions. Cette connaissance n'était autre que Eric Watson, le père d'Emily.

_Je ne ferais jamais de mal à un animal vivant !_

Ce bon monsieur, à force d'abuser de la boisson sans avoir toujours les moyens financiers de renouveler son stock avait fini par succomber à ce que l'on appellerais aujourd'hui un delirium tremens. Une vison ou deux ? Pas de problèmes, le bon docteur Gottreich va arranger tout ça !

Je fus, à ma plus grande surprise, chargé de la prise en charge complète de monsieur Watson. « Traitement » et « suivi ». Peut-être que le docteur ne pensais plus à l'histoire commune que le patient et moi-même avions, trop occupé par ses recherches. Ou bien peut-être voulait-il me donner l'occasion de me venger. Je n'ai jamais su vraiment qu'elles étaient ses intentions. Toujours est-il que je prenais grand soin de mon patient. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, préférant me réserver pour les séances.

Quant vint enfin ces heures de « traitement », j'appliquais à la règle tout ce que le docteur Gottreich m'avait enseigné. « la souffrance de chaque partie du corps permet de purifier l'esprit »…oui docteur ; « l'esprit défragmenté du patient ne peut se ré-assembler dans le bon ordre que si le corps est soumis aux plus vives douleurs »…oui docteur ; « un bon médecin n'a pas peur de faire souffrir ses patients si cela peut leur permettre d'obtenir un esprit sain ou…à défaut, un monde meilleur »…oui docteur.

Je tenais enfin ma vengeance contre cet être ignoble qui avait tué ma bien-aimée, mon ange, sa propre fille, et qui m'avait envoyé finir mes jours en enfer.

Entré à l'hôpital complètement hystérique et hallucinant, il ressorti, après être passé entre mes mains, doux comme un agneau…et sans doute avec quelques neurones grillés au passage.

Cet événement eu l'effet inverse de celui auquel on aurait pu s'attendre : au lieu de me soulager et de me rendre un peu de lucidité, il m'acheva, ou plutôt il acheva ma raison.

Je n'avais plus aucuns scrupules à torturer des innocents, au contraire, je désirais plus que tout ces instants délicieux pendants lesquels je dévorais l'âme des pauvres gens qui passaient devant moi.

_Je, je voulais juste voir ce qu'il y avait dans son corps !_


	6. Chapter 6

La rencontre avec le père d'Emily m'avait fais perdre complètement et définitivement ma raison. J'étais en adoration devant le docteur Gottreich qui m'apprenait sans cesse de nouvelles techniques de torture. Je ne ressentais plus ni compassion, ni pitié, ni douleur, ni détresse. Je riais pendant les quelques séances de test auxquelles me soumettait encore le docteur. Je riais aux éclats. Plus rien n'avait d'importance et la vie d'un individu, quel qu'il soit, ne comptait plus à mes yeux.

Les semaines passaient, les mois passaient.

J'étais libre de mes allez et venues (dans l'hôpital !) depuis quelques temps grâce au docteur qui estimait que j'avais suffisamment prouvé ma loyauté et ma « stabilité d'esprit ».

Un soir, tandis que je retournais dans la petite pièce qui me servait de chambre après une journée bien chargée, je croisai une petite fille.

…une petite fille ? Ici, toute seule et à cette heure là ! Voilà qui était étrange. Elle me regardait m'éloigner doucement. Je m'arrêtai et lui demandai :

« Qui es-tu petite fille à l'air triste ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » rajoutais-je d'un ton brusque.

« C'est toi qui es triste. Tu devrais arrêter de faire du mal aux gens. Ca les rend tristes eux aussi. Je suis sûre que tu serais moins malheureux si tu ne les faisais pas souffrir. » me répondit-elle de sa douce voix d'enfant.

« Comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Mary »

« Alors écoute-moi bien Mary, si tu ne veux pas mourir de mes mains après avoir subi les pires douleurs dans la salle que tu vois là-bas, je te conseille de te mêler de tes affaires et d'aller vite rejoindre tes parents. »

« Mes parents sont morts il y a longtemps. Et ce que je viens de te dire, c'était juste pour ton bien. Crois-moi, quand on accumule autant de tristesse, on devient méchant et quand on devient méchant on attire la méchanceté et quand on attire la méchanceté on… »

Je l'interrompis : « Tu as bientôt fini ? »

« …on se retrouve bloqué dans les sous-sols lugubres » acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Vas-t-en ! » lui ordonnai-je.

« A qui parle-tu ? » demanda une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais : c'était un infirmier.

« A la petite fille » dis-je en la lui montrant du doigt.

« Quelle petite fille ? »

« Pardon ? Mais enfin cette petite fille, là ! »

« Il ne peut pas me voir » intervint Mary.

« Quoi ? »

Je regardais alternativement Mary et l'infirmier. Visiblement, ce dernier ne voyait en effet aucune petite fille. Je restais bouche-bée.

« Je, non, rien, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un mais je me suis trompé, ce n'était qu'une ombre, un jeu de lumières… » finis-je par articuler à l'adresse de l'infirmier.

« Hum…allez, vas te coucher ! » me dit-il.

Je m'exécutai sans jeter un regard à Mary.

La tête me tournait. Je savais que la folie ou peu importe comment on l'appelle, s'était peu à peu emparé de ma raison…mais je n'avais jamais eu de démonstration de ma dégradation mentale…du moins pas si visible, si franche. Des visions ! Voilà que j'avais des visions ! Mais comment réagirais le docteur s'il l'apprenait ? Me ferait-il de nouveau enfermer comme un fou que j'étais ? Pourvu que l'infirmier tienne sa langue ! Oui, il fallait qu'il tienne sa langue !….je l'aiderais à garder le silence si le besoin s'en faisait sentir…

Je ressentis soudain la présence de quelqu'un près de moi. Je levai les yeux : Mary se tenait juste devant moi. J'eus un mouvement de recul.

« N'aie pas peur. » me dit-elle.

« Vas-t-en, vision ! » murmurai-je désespéré.

« Je ne suis pas une vision ! »

« Alors qu'es-tu et que me veux-tu ? »

« Je suis morte…mais je suis bloquée dans les sous-sols lugubres de l'hôpital. Et ce que je veux c'est juste t'aider. »

« M'aider ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le docteur Gottreich t'a fait du mal. Et je veux que tu arrête de faire de faire souffrir tous ces gens ! »

« Comme c'est généreux de ta part…quelle bonté d'âme ! » lançais-je d'un ton ironique. « Maintenant, disparais de ma vie ! »

Mary me regarda d'un air triste et soupira. Puis elle s'éloigna et disparu dans la pénombre.

Elle tint parole : je ne la revis plus de mon vivant !

_…à suivre...mais après il ne reste que 2 chapitres !_


	7. Chapter 7

Je n'étais plus ne serait-ce que l'ombre du gentil – un peu étrange – garçon que j'avais été autrefois, lorsqu'Emily était encore en vie. Plus rien ne pouvais me ramener à mon ancienne vie. Seuls les rêves que je faisais me rappelaient celui que j'avais été : Emily, magnifique ; Emily et moi-même, heureux ; parfois même des éléments tristes de mon passé, mes parents, l'usine où je travaillais…tout me paraissais si lointain et si simple.

Peut-être que se sont ces songes qui m'ont poussé à allumer le feu.

Je n'avais plus ma raison comme je l'ai déjà dis. Je me nourrissais de la souffrance des autres. Les tourmenter me procurait du bien-être - relatif - et de la sérénité - hypocrite -. J'étais un drogué qui avait besoin de sa dose quotidienne. Mais comme un drogué j'avais des périodes à vide entre chaque séance. Mon esprit, plutôt mon inconscient, commençait alors à s'agiter. Il me criait désespérément d'arrêter, de cesser de reporter ma propre souffrance sur les pauvres gens que je détruisais, quitte à en perdre la vie.

Je ne l'écoutais jamais….Du moins, c'est ce que j'affirmais.

Un soir, tandis que tout le monde dormait, je descendis dans les sous-sol de l'hôpital. Il y avait dans les sous-sol des réserves de pétrole. Il ne me fut pas difficile d'allumer un feu. Quelles chiffons, une étincelles, et quelques minutes plus tard un feu naissait juste à côté des réservoirs de pétrole. Je regardais avec une joie immense les flammes grandir sous mes yeux. En peu de temps, elles gagneraient les étages et tout l'hôpital. J'étais heureux. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité j'étais en paix, soulagé. L'enfer retournerait dans les flammes…et moi aussi. Je remontais dans les étages avant que les flammes ne m'atteignent. Je ne fuyais pas ma mort, je n'avais pas peur, je voulais simplement me retrouver une dernière fois dans les couloirs lugubres de l'asile comme pour leur les narguer, leur dire « vous voyez, vous avez cru pouvoir me détruire mais c'est moi qui vais vous avoir ».

Il se passa néanmoins une chose que je n'avais pas prévue : je rencontrai le docteur Gottreich.

« Paul ? Tu es encore debout à cette heure-ci mon garçon ? »

Je restais là, à le regarder, ne sachant que dire.

« Je, oui, j'ai été réveillé par un drôle de bruit, j'ai voulu aller voir ce que c'était » répondis-je maladroitement. « Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de bizarre en bas docteur »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je dise ça ? Pourtant, je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher en le voyant. Si ça avait été en mon pouvoir, je serais même allé éteindre le feu que je venais tout juste d'allumer. Mais il était trop tard. Néanmoins, je n'en dis pas plus au docteur. J'aurais pu lui dire avoir vu un début d'incendie ou senti une odeur de fumée et lui conseiller de quitter les lieux de toute urgence mais non, je restais là, hésitant. Cet homme en face de moi représentait à la fois ce que je détestais le plus au monde et en même temps il étais la seule personne qui me comprenais un tant soit peu et qui – oui, je suis forcé de l'admettre – comptait pour moi. C'était le diable incarné mais je me sentais pourtant lié à lui d'une certaine façon…j'étais devenu un adorateur de Satan…

« Quelque chose de bizarre ? Comme quoi ? »

« Je vais aller me coucher maintenant docteur……bonne nuit »

Le docteur Gottreich me regarda me diriger vers ma chambre.

« Attends, Paul. Puisque tu es debout, j'aimerais que tu essaies ma dernière trouvaille. »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui, maintenant. Suis-moi. »

« Bien docteur »

Je n'avais pas le choix. Le docteur Gottreich avait un ton ferme, presque agressif. Déjà qu'à l'ordinaire il n'était pas question d'aller contre sa volonté, ce soir là s'aurait été encore plus dangereux.

Moi qui m'imaginait retourner dans ma chambre et me coucher en attendant que les flammes m'emportent…mes plans étaient contrariés.

_Avant-dernier chapitre (un peu court, désolée...mais le dernier sera plus long promis !). Suite et fin samedi prochain !..._


	8. Chapter 8

Nous entrâmes dans la fameuse salle des hurlements. Je frissonnai. Cette salle me donnait toujours la chair de poule même après y avoir fait tant d'allers et venues.

« Déshabille-toi et plonge dans l'aquarium. » m'ordonna le docteur.

« Mais…je croyais qu'il n'était pas fini…que la solution n'était pas au point ? » remarquai-je étonné.

« Je l'ai améliorée ce soir et maintenant elle est au point. » dit-il de ce même ton ferme.

Des rats morts rassemblés dans un conteneur confirmais les dires du docteur : il avait récemment testé la solution. Mais je ne voyais aucun rat vivant…ce qui n'était pas bon signe.

L'eau saumâtre que contenait l'aquarium était une solution saline sensée régénérer le corps du patient qui s'immergerait entièrement dedans (rien de tel après une bonne séance d'étude de la douleur !…pour recommencer le plus vite possible…). Pour permettre une immersion complète et prolongée, le docteur Gottreich voulait mettre au point un soluté respirable. Y était-il finalement parvenu ? C'est ce que j'allais bientôt savoir.

J'exécutai les ordres : je me déshabillai et m'assis dans l'eau tiède.

« Allonge-toi complètement. Ensuite, expire tout l'air de tes poumons et rempli-les de solution. »

Je suivis les ordres. Mais lorsque je j'emplis mes poumons d'eau, une sensation d'étouffement se fit sentir et je me redressai en recrachant l'eau.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » interrogea le docteur.

« Je ne peux pas respirer dans cette eau ! » répondis-je en m'étouffant.

« Sottise ! Recommence ! Il faut un temps d'adaptation »

« Non, je vous assure docteur, je… »

« Ne discute pas ! Recommence. »

Je plongeai sous l'eau après avoir pris une dernière bouffée d'air.

Je vis le docteur refermer l'aquarium avec une lourde plaque puis s'éloigner. L'air commençait à me manquer mais je savais que j'étoufferais si j'emplissais mes poumons de cette eau lugubre. Je tentai de soulever la plaque au-dessus de ma tête mais rien à faire elle était trop lourde. Je tapai alors sur le côté de l'aquarium pour attirer l'attention du docteur. Il me regardais déjà. Il étais déjà conscient de ma détresse. J'avais beau taper, toujours plus fort, il me regardait, il ne faisait rien pour m'aider à sortir, il me regardait, il me regardait… Alors je compris en croisant son regard qu'il ne bougerait pas, qu'il ne m'aiderait pas, je compris qu'il m'avait vu allumer le feu, qu'il avait sans doute déjà fait le nécessaire pour qu'on l'éteigne et qu'il tenait déjà sa vengeance contre ce garçon complètement fou qu'il avait eu la bêtise de prendre pour assistant et qui l'avait trahis.

Alors je renonçait à toute lutte, je renonçait à la vie, j'expirais le peu d'air que j'avais en moi, j'expirais le peu de vie que j'avais en moi.

Je ne suis pas mort dans l'incendie. Je suis mort noyé lors de la dernière expérience du docteur Gottreich.

Paul Morlock

Paul Morloc

Paul Morlo

Paul Morl

Paul Mor

Paul Mo

Paul M

Paul

Pau

Pa

P

…

Je me réveillai dans l'aquarium. Mais, chose étrange, je pouvais à présent respirer l'eau saumâtre qu'il contenait. Je repoussai sans difficultés la plaque au-dessus de ma tête et m'extirpai avec soulagement de cette cage mortelle. Je m'habillai, bien que ne ressentant nulle sensation de froid et je regardai autour de moi : Je me trouvais toujours dans la salle des hurlements mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de changé… Je n'aurais pas su dire quoi mais cela lui donnait un air encore plus lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire.

Mary apparut soudain à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je t'avais prévenu…maintenant te voilà prisonnier toi aussi des couloirs lugubres ! » me dit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Je suis mort moi aussi c'est ça ? » lui demandai-je sans éprouver le moindre peur.

Elle acquiesça.

En fait, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. J'étais libre en quelque sorte. J'étais capable de faire ce que….

« Alors mon garçon, ça a marché ? Tu as pu finalement respirer dans l'aquarium ? » me demanda une voix familière derrière moi.

Je me retournais, abasourdi.

« Docteur Gottreich ? Mais…je…je ne comprends pas…vous…vous êtes mort vous aussi ? » demandais-je maladroitement.

Il paru réfléchir un instant.

« Et bien oui il faut croire…ah ! Imagines mon garçon : nous avons toute l'éternité pour mener à bien nos expériences ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? »

« Mais…comment êtes-vous… »

Il était déjà parti continuer ses expériences

« …mort ? » acheva Mary d'un ton interrogateur. « Ils n'ont pas réussi à éteindre l'incendie et le docteur s'est trouvé au cœur des flammes. Mais il est la seule victime car l'hôpital a pu être évacué à temps »

Je n'avais jamais vu le docteur si heureux…je ne pensais d'ailleurs pas que mourir ait pu lui faire plaisir !…je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir tué plus tôt !…

J'étais mort mais paradoxalement je pensais pouvoir enfin vivre. Mais le docteur m'avait rejoint dans ces sous-sols lugubres et j'avais alors sentis mon âme mourir et mes désirs sadiques renaître. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient permis de survivre lors de mon vivant, ils seraient encore plus indispensables dans ma mort.

J'étais perdu, dans tous les sens du terme…et je veillerai à ce que mes futures victimes le soient tout autant…

_Cet oiseau était déjà mort._

_Un jour je serai le médecin le plus sadique que la terre ait jamais connu. J'inoculerai des maladies jusqu'à lors incurables ; je tuerai les riches comme les pauvres. Chacun connaîtra la douleur…_

**FIN…**


End file.
